


Bucky's Everything

by ToWhomItMayConcern



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:28:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21875920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToWhomItMayConcern/pseuds/ToWhomItMayConcern
Summary: You dug in deep, and there's no escaping. Bucky is finally at peace.
Relationships: Bucky Barnes x Reader, Bucky Barnes/Reader, Bucky Barnes/You, bucky barnes x you
Comments: 2
Kudos: 64





	Bucky's Everything

**Author's Note:**

> Check out and follow!
> 
> Tumblrs: the-girl-with-stories-and-time
> 
> yesimhereandthere

Bucky Barnes didn’t trust you at first. That was no secret at all. You did not take offense to it in the beginning; you heard of his past and you couldn’t blame the guy. Who in their right minds really could? But eventually, somehow, you had gotten under his skin. Bucky couldn’t quite pinpoint when it happened, when he started to look forward to your smiles and quirky jokes. Even to some of the annoying habits that you very well knew you had, like talking way too loudly at times when it was unnecessary or eating his snacks at times when he seemed to want them the most. The most annoying of them all was how you could see right through him, even without your amazing powers. You were so patient, so understanding he almost couldn’t bare it; the utter devotion and kindness and love that only seemed reserved for him. 

“Hey,” you whispered quietly, running your fingers through his freshly cut locks. 

You had to admit that you sorta missed his long hair, but it was good for Bucky; it was the blossoming of a new person, of hopes and dreams. 

“Hey,” Bucky whispered back, eyes still closed from her ministrations. 

“Where’d you go?” You teased lightly, your soft breaths brushing against his forehead and over his face, like a soft blanket. 

Bucky finally opened his eyes, seeing the snow fall silently across the city. He hated the cold, it reminded him too much of then; The Winter Soldier. Anytime he heard that name he shuttered, wanting nothing more than to lock himself away, where the name could never ever reach it again. The cold used to be such a constant reminder until you; you turned winter into summer, demolished The Winter Solider and pulled Bucky Barnes from the ashes. You would never take full credit for this, you always argued that it was him too. He was strong enough to overcome it. There are days he has to remind himself of this. That he is strong enough to pull himself out of the dark pit, away from the prying hands of Hydra. He eventually learned to enjoy the cold with you, because you were also a constant reminder that there is joy and life within it and not just death. Bucky never thought how beautiful this time of year could be until he really saw it.

“Nowhere,” he responded, looking up into her eyes from where he laid his head on her chest. “Just thinking.”

You hummed, resting you other hand that wasn’t resting in his hair on his back to run soothing circles. 

“About what?” You asked. 

Bucky smiled a little. “You. Always you.”

You giggled. “Always the smooth one, huh?”

He couldn’t help but laugh with her. “Of course, doll.”

“Want some hot chocolate?” You said suddenly after a moment of comfortable silence. 

“Sure,” Bucky slurred against her chest, but he wouldn’t get up.

“Bucky,” you whined. “I actually have to get up to make it you know.”

“Yeah,” he said with a hint of mischief. “And what do I get if I do get up from this comfortable position?”

“A damn hot chocolate,” you grumbled, trying to push his weight off of you but he wouldn’t budge; you knew this already but nevertheless tried. 

“Hmmm,” he hummed, seemingly contemplating before laughing at her pout and getting up; his body aching again for her warmth. 

You laughed at his groan as you got up, already missing his weight and warmth on yours as well. You felt a tug of your t-shirt as you neared the door of your bedroom, looking back to see the most beautiful thing you think you’ve ever seen in your life. He pouted his lips out, tugging lightly until you finally gave in to place a sweet, slow kiss to his lips.  
Bucky will never forget the first time he’s tasted those lips. He was extremely nervous; what if you rejected him? What if he was a bad kisser? Sure, he was quite the ladies’ man back in his day, but this was a modern century and times have changed as well as he. He was out of practice and terrified, but never once did you laugh at him (for all the wrong reasons that is), doubt him, or push him. All doubts flooded away when your lips met his. He could taste the strawberry Chapstick you put on almost every day, the smooth flavor of the coffee from your favorite Café. It was though it all made sense, you finding Sam and Bucky at their new tower, Sam recruiting you on their newly developed team, Bucky sticking around after Steve…

The soft sigh that left your lips into the kiss assured Bucky that this was home; you were home. No matter where he was at, or what wrongs there were, he knew he could face them now with you by his side. 

He almost whined when you ended the kiss now; you smirk at this. 

“Maaaaybe, if you behave and let me make the drinks, I could kiss you more thoroughly.” You said in a sultry tune. A siren’s call Bucky would never refuse. 

Bucky immediately perked at this, causing your smile to grow wider. 

“I’ll take you up on that, doll.” His voice was gruff now, ready for what was sure to come.

As he watched you leave the room, he looked out the window again, the snow still set at the same pace. The warm glow in his heart grew, threatening to explode. This was all he ever needed. This is what he fought for.

You were his everything.


End file.
